The Prat Prince of Camelot High
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: Merlin Emrys; the new kid in Camelot High who just simply wanted to blend in. But of course; not everything's easy for this boy. With his mother pestering him to enter the school's football team; Merlin now had to endure his football captain, Arthur, who seemingly found Merlin an amusement. With days flown by between Merlin, he'll find out that maybe love is just around the corner.
1. Merlin Emrys's Beginning

**Title: The Prat Prince of Camelot High**

**Summary: Merlin Emrys; the new kid in Camelot High who just simply wanted to blend in. But of course; not everything's easy for this boy. With his mother pestering him to enter the school's football team; Merlin now had to endure his football captain who seemingly found Merlin an amusement. With days flown by between Merlin, he'll find out that maybe love is just around the corner... **

**Warning: This is Arthur/Merlin SLASH. Don't like don't read. Any flames will be used to burn the respective person. Thank you. :3**

**Author: Krystal M**

**Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me. It belongs to BBC Entertainment. **

**A/N: Well, I always had liked Arthur/Merlin pairing. I have watched Merlin; the entire five seasons! I was so devastated when Arthur (aka Bradley James) died! Lol, but I don't hate Gwen. I think she's definitely the perfect woman but maybe she would fit well for Lancelot. Eh, I still love Merlin whatever else. It's been so long since the last time I watched Merlin so I'm not sure if I did well on the characters. However, I hope you guys like it~ :3 -Krystal**

**This chapter is now re-edited and I changed a bit of everything. I don't have a scholarship. Period. I'm pretty sure scholarships work the same way in every country. You need to be smart (not smart but at least enough knowledge to maintain good marks) and in my country; extra after school activities must make up at 10% of your total education. So, a review from Colette had helped me with the total idea. I'm hopefully will be getting a scholarship around next year when I'm 17 but thank you once again, Colette for the helpful tips! :D **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

**Merlin Emrys's Beginning **

* * *

I sighed as my mother kept on rambling about how I should be proud because my scholarship has fully provided my education level until I'm out of university. I couldn't help but to wish my mother would just stop talking. I don't hate her; I love her to death but sometimes my mother would simply state the obvious just to rub it in my face.

"So, you must understand, Merlin; this could be a new start for you, okay?" Hunith; my mother stated as she looked at me through the rear view mirror. Of course I understand! It's like a huge break for me; from my last school which successfully driven me crazy. I sighed to myself as I nodded at her casually. My mother was now driving me to my new school; as today was my first day here. Not that I was excited; actually I could clearly be nothing more than frightened. Why couldn't I just stay with Gaius? I was pretty sure my scholarship applied to any school I wanted to go; and yet I still didn't know how but my mother had managed to persuade me to end up here. The school for rich brats-Camelot High.

"Merlin, were you even listening at all?" my mother's annoyed tone had rung me back to reality as I quickly realized that the car had stopped moving. Now; that would only meant that I had reached the destination. I looked at my mother who just simply frowned at me. I sheepishly smiled a bit before I sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'll see you soon, then?" I quickly tried to deadpan the honest annoyance my mother was emitting. It took only a few minutes before she rolled her eyes at me and smiled. That crooked smile of hers was more than enough for me to be happy; or relieved at that matter she wasn't angry at me at all. With a quick kiss on her cheeks; I opened the car door and walked out. With my white buttoned shirt over the red blazer and my blue pants; a complete uniform; I took my first steps towards the school. The school was huge with mighty words written above it stating it was definitely a prestigious school for rich kids. And I—I wasn't a rich kid. In fact, below average. I turned around a bit when I heard the car zooming its way past me; leaving only dusty trails of its remains. I sighed, this was it. My first day of—_hell_.

Walking towards the school; my eyes were glazing around the large lawn. Many students with the same uniform except for the girls; they were wearing their red skirt instead of the pants; talking and happily chattering off. I felt almost immediately out of place. It was an immediate reaction; you know? You just feel it; deep in your bones. Silly as it sound, it was true. Walking to the doors of the big school—I pushed open the glass door and walked inside. The hall was busy, that was the first thoughts that ran into my mind. Lockers and the halls; they were all so different from my school. Obviously, I travelled almost half way through Britain to get here. Of course it would be different, I ranted in my head.

I took a few short steps as my eyes continued on to travel the whole hall. I could only smile a bit when I realized how perfect these people looked like. The girls all had magnificent beauty meanwhile all the guys; them had those handsomeness emitting from them. I could only sigh; what a pathetic life I have. I couldn't compare to them, not a long shot anyway. Walking past the students as they did their own thing; my mind was set for one place in that school. The office. That and also the bookstore of this school to get my books. It didn't seem like a complete maze even though it does look like it in one short glace; but somehow it was easy. They had these directions already planted on the walls of the school; enough direction to allow the students to get to where they wanted to go. I guess that was one of the great things about this place. I reached the office a little less than twenty minutes; obviously; the office was implanted on the top floor of this building. Ridiculous.

"Your registration sheet?" the woman simply asked as she fixed her glasses and looked at me. I could only nod at the receptionist before I dug my bag for the piece of paper which had my full profile on it. I gave it to the lady with a copy of my picture along. She quickly took the paper and my pictures without even a slightest smile before she turned her attention towards the computer screen. "Merlin Emrys, am I right?" she asked.

"Yeap," I said with a small smile. She nodded a bit before she began to type furiously. She looked at me again after a few minutes before she handed me a piece of paper in return.

"Your timetable. Please get your books from the bookstore now," she simply said with her monotonous voice. I could literally shiver as I took the piece of paper without much hassle. With a short smile; I was out of there. My next destination was already planted in my head; the bookstore. I looked through the directions before I finally made it to the bottom floor of the school for the bookstore. I didn't know that this school had the worst architecture ever. Whoever planned this building must've been a less of degree holder if he managed to create a building with two opposite polar. I could only groan in defeat as I finally reached to the small bookstore. With a quick retrieve from my timetable and a brief introduction from the lady in the bookstore; I got my books filling up my bag and my locker combination. With my heavy bag and some ways to actually die from breaking your backbone; I had finally reached my locker. It was situated at the second floor; because I was in my second year of high school. Opening the locker combination with a few swift turns; I placed all my books into the locker and only grabbed what I needed for now; which would be Chemistry.

**I hate Chemistry (well not entirely).**

"Welcome class to your second year of high school. I hope all of you had enjoyed your vacation as far as you took it and now let's get cracking with the books," the professor or the teacher of this class was definitely a crack. Who would actually be happy teaching? Certainly someone who wanted to sexually harass their students. Holy crap—don't tell me this teacher was a paedophile! I mentally slapped at myself for thinking such crazy thoughts. See? That was what Chemistry does to me. It drives me mad because I couldn't grasp the stupid equations even if I did remember the whole entire Periodic Table. I looked around the class as each lab table consisted of four people. I looked at my table and realized that instead of the two people next to me; which seemed like a couple in my opinion; I was alone. Great, an awesome way to start my day. I could see the red flag! I know I shouldn't really think negatively since it was my first day here; but I just couldn't help it. After what happened at my old school; this school would likely be somehow the same. The shuffling seat next to me suddenly brought my attention back to the reality.

I quickly looked at whomever who was trying to sit next to me as my eyes caught onto the glimpse of blue eyes. I looked at how he placed his book on the desk next to me before he comfortably sat on his seat. His golden locks of hair was shining under the sun that was emitted behind these windows. My eyes could only stay glued on him before he snapped his attention towards me. His blue eyes which could make the blue sky cry had me thinking that this was definitely; this dude; he definitely reminded me of—Ken. Barbie's boyfriend; Ken.

"Can I—help you?" his voice rung out in question as he looked at me. I suddenly realized that I was staring at him. I could mentally—no physically slap myself with my shoe right now for acting like a retard on the very first day. I shook my head before I turned my attention towards the teacher who suddenly began to write enormous equations on the whiteboard. "Oh~kay," I heard him slowly whisper in confusion to himself. I could only sigh.

"So, do you all understand how to differentiate between a Covalent Bond and an Ionic Bond?" the teacher asked as my eyes glued on the whiteboard; not blinking. My hand which was rested on my chin began to lose focus as I just continued on with the staring match that was held between me and the evil equations on the board. It wasn't as if this was any new to me. Of course I knew what was the difference between a Covalent Bond and an Ionic Bond. I know the basics; I'm not _that_ out of my mind of it. It was just that the equations sometimes just confuse me and today; my brain was in a mess due to the move to a new house and such; and therefore; I couldn't really pay attention without me wanting to sleep. Period.

"Merlin?" the sudden call of my name made me to snap my attention towards the teacher; who was looking at me quite worriedly.

"Are you okay? Do you understand?" he asked as I mentally once again kicked myself.

"Huh?" I dumbly asked.

"You _are_ Merlin Emrys, right?" he asked a bit as his worried line was still at the edge of his tongue.

"Oh, uhm, yeah," I said slowly as the teacher smiled up to me a bit—which I find it to be eerily creepy.

"Do you understand or do you need me to repeat?" he asked once again as I could only stare at him a bit. My mind was functioning too slowly for today before I nodded at him assuring that I was fine. The teacher however took that as a satisfied answer to 'Yes, I'm just teddy fine!' and dismissed the class. Right on time too; the school bell rang. I quickly gathered my stuff as I just simply shoved them into my bag. With a quick swift of a motion; I made my way out of the classroom. As I was about to just simply run out of the door; my face collided with the back of someone. My nose immediately emitted the sharp pain until it jolted to my back which has me immediately on the ground. On my bum. Awesome.

"What the hell?" a voice boomed as I slowly looked up at which idiot had actually stopped walking at the entrance. My eyes immediately glued on the familiar blue eyes before I sighed. Great; it was that Barbie's boyfriend again; the one that I had just sat next to a few minutes ago. "Aren't you going to apologize?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

I slowly got up from my bum before I looked at him. "Yeah, sorry," I simply said. He seemed unsatisfied before I spotted a slick way of exiting myself. With a quick motion; I slipped past him and ran off. I heard a short 'Hey!' at the back of me but I ignored it successfully. With just minutes to spare; I had managed to reach my locker safe and sound. Whoever that boy was; one thing I was pretty sure about him. He was prat. It just seemed to make sense; he had that vibe around him, you know? I simply ignored that feeling before I opened the locker with my locker combination and placed my books back into the locker and took out the next books needed. It was—Ah, Mathematics.

Well, this subject could make up for the Chemistry-dazes.

Sitting in this class wasn't so bad. I didn't see that blonde dude so I guess I was pretty much surviving. I was sitting at the middle of the class; therefore I didn't do much. There was some shuffling noise next to me and I immediately stiffened. What if it was him again? Déjà vu all over again. I slowly took in a deep breath before I turned my attention towards whoever that was sitting next to me. My eyes almost snapped wide in shock as I realised who was sitting next to me. My throat immediately went dry.

"Morgana?" my voice croaked out a question as her green misty eyes quickly snapped towards me. She stared at me face for a while before her eyes widened in shock as well.

"Merlin! Merlin Emrys, is that you?" she questioned as I could only nod. Without a warning; I was somehow dragged onto my feet into a hug. She let her pale snow white skin to hug me as I did the same. Suddenly; I sensed that the whole room deadpanned into silence. My eyes slowly travelled around the room as I noticed everyone was looking at me; some were in awe and others with shock. I looked back at Morgana with a confused expression but her face was evidently glowing in happiness.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she let her two hands to grip on my both shoulders. I could only smile at her as I decided to ignore the stares that were burning through me—everywhere.

"I—school here now, apparently," I murmured as her eyes seemingly smiling at me with so much joy.

"That's great news, Merlin!" she exclaimed as she hugged me once again. This time shorter before she released me with her beaming grin. "I never thought I would live to see the day my childhood friend, Merlin actually schooling in a school for rich brats," she giggled on as she said.

"Well, I'm not really rich…just a help from the scholarship and my mom's persuasion," I slowly added into her context as she could only roll her eyes.

"I missed you so much! The last time we saw each other was last Christmas! How have you been?" she said way too fast as I slowly took my time to register her words. Once inside my head; I could only smile at her back.

"I've been doing fine, thanks. You? Finally met your one true love you've been babbling on ever since last Christ—no, ever since two Christmases away?" I joked as she just smacked at my shoulder playfully but a small smile twinging at the end of her lips.

"Not yet. I might as well forget the idea because no guy lasted with me more than two days. Merlin, could you believe them, two days!" she exclaimed dramatically as she smiled up widely. This time, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Right, the day you forget about your one true love is that day I jump out of a building," I said. She could only giggle at me but a twisted smile formed on her face. "Then I'm looking forward to it," she simply said as my smile dropped. That was until she started to laugh at my face then I knew she was joking.

"You should definitely recess with me. No 'no's'," she threatened me; yup likely threatened me as I just nodded at her. I know she would do it; if I was ever a no type of guy; I would've gotten killed a few years ago. Morgana Le Fay was my childhood friend since I was five. We've been practically inseparable. She was always there for me and vice versa. When I was thirteen; she moved away. I didn't know how to comprehend this but she would always visit every time Christmas rolled in. I never met her father or her family; only my mother had. And every time I wanted to; Morgana and my mother would successfully push me far away from that line; until to the point that I don't even ask anymore.

With that ended when the teacher walked in; I was back to my seat and she was back to hers. The whole entire class was just silent as the teacher taught us. When Morgana's here with me; everything that I hated turned out to be less annoying. And since Maths wasn't that hard to begin with (I'm not really sure; do you really learn simple Maths at second year of high school? I thought you'll learn much advanced Maths!) I guess; Morgana had just successfully made it easier! Now, the only problem? Finding some distraction so I wouldn't end up sleeping in class. Now that; wouldn't look good in my records.

Recess finally rolled in and I was accompanied by Morgana to the canteen. With her chattering away about her past loves; I was looking at the school. With one swift motion; we both opened the canteen door and walked inside. The big canteen had me in shock and awe at the same time.

"Awesome canteen, huh?" she smiled a bit as she asked me; her eyes still glued on me. I could only nod as my mouth hung ajar. It was huge; who was I kidding—it was bloody huge! Morgana soon tugged my right hand and dragged me towards one of the tables. With a swift motion; I was seated next to her. My eyes darted to the surrounding until it landed on everyone else who was sitting around the table.

"Uh—Morgana? Who's this?" a girl's voice spoke as my eyes darted to her hazel eyes. Her tan like skin that was pretty amazing on her had curved up into a worry on her face. Her eyebrows squeezed together in demand for an answer. I? I could only gulp. Throat went dry; I was never good with new people. Never.

"Ah, Gwen! This is Merlin!" Morgana's beaming smile had immediately taken a toll of effect on everyone else around the table. Gwen's (that was what the girl was called, right?) suffering face suddenly relaxed as her eyes widened.

"Merlin? The Merlin you never stop babbling about?" she asked curiously as she looked at me. I was shocked as well. Morgana; she talked about me? I slowly turned my head and looked at Morgana who had just blushed a bit red before she glared at Gwen.

"Oh, don't start with that! His ego will never deflate!" she once again dramatically said with a straight face which gained a chuckling Gwen and a cracked up smile from me. "The last time I checked; I was the nicest person alive," I defended for myself as Morgana could only look at me with a small smile.

"And that as well," she agreed almost too fast as I raised one of my eyebrows. Morgana; agreeing to whatever I had said? Now that was new. With the look received from me, Morgana could only smile up to me with a curve. "Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Merlin! I was trying to be nice~" she reasoned but once again, the word nice had deadpanned on my head.

"Excuse me, did I hear _the _Morgana saying she is trying to be 'nice'?" I suddenly asked as I only received a slap on my shoulder. "Now that's the Morgana I know," I chuckled as she could only smile back at me warmly.

"Anyway, if you would excuse me, I need to get something to eat. Mind if you join me, Merlin?" Gwen suddenly got up from her seat as her eyes darted on me. I didn't know what to do since I didn't know Gwen much. However, I resented the idea of actually being rude to anyone at all. So instead, I had just agreed. I slowly got up from my seat before I followed Gwen to the food counter. It seemed like everyone had already bought their food; therefore there was no much line. Perfect. I wasn't in any mood to actually line up anyway.

"So, I heard a lot about you, Merlin," she suddenly said as she looked at me and back to the food that were placed at the food counter. I could only simply nod.

"I didn't know Morgana would talk about me," I said honestly. The only response I get was a small giggle from her.

"Oh she does. Especially after Christmas holidays. I know from the way she talks, she really cherishes your friendship," Gwen slowly said. I could only bite my lips in happiness.

"Well, same here," I said as I received a short nod from Gwen. I quickly looked at the food counter before I spotted a basket. It seemed like a fruit basket. I could say; I wasn't in any mood to eat anything but maybe some fruits would help. I walked near the fruit basket when I spotted that my favourite fruit; the apple; the red apple; precisely was the only one left. Without hesitation, I quickly tried to grab the apple when another hand shot out at the same time. Before I knew it, I was trying to grab the apple from that someone.

"Hey! I got this apple first!" I said as I tried to grab the apple back. My eyes almost immediately darted on whoever it was trying to steal my apple.

"Well, too bad. I'm having it now," with a sudden crunch from the apple; my eyes darted at the familiar look. I sighed in defeat, great. First my apple was being eaten and second, it was being eaten by Barbie's boyfriend; Ken.

"You're such a prat!" I didn't know where that came from but I just said it; and apparently too loudly. Everything noisy about the cafeteria suddenly died down as I looked at him. I guess it was because I had a crappy first day and I just wanted to eat my apple!

"Excuse me?" I heard him question as his eyes once again narrowed dangerously at me. However, somehow, the feeling of danger didn't get to me.

"I said, you're a prat! I clearly had that apple first!" I said.

"Well, you should've taken it faster then!" he boomed at me as he had that threatening edge at his voice.

"Well, I did! For your information, I wasn't such a snob about it, was I?" I questioned when I suddenly felt the glare he was emitting at me intensified. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I was officially—dead. And by whom? Barbie's boyfriend. Who knew Barbie had such terrifying boyfriend for a nice doll?

"Who the hell are you speaking to me as you wish?" he took a step forward as I finally realised that he was actually taller than me. "Do you know who I am? Apparently you don't if you're speaking to me that way. You even didn't have the tendency to apologize when you had hit me at the classroom."

"I seriously don't care even if you're the king's son, it was my apple! And I think I would remember if I didn't apologize because I did!" I tried to justify when I finally realised that someone was tugging at my sleeve.

"Merlin, let's go," Gwen's voice quickly had me turned back to sanity land as she dragged me away from there. I could only glance at that dude before I was brought back to the table. From the way Morgana was looking at me—she was less than pleased.

"What the hell was that?" she asked me as venom dripped from her tongue.

"What? He stole my apple!" I said once again. Why hasn't anyone understood that!

"Well, genius. The person who stole the apple is the son and the next heir of the famous company working in line for the royals," Morgana said as she sharpened her tongue. I could only stare at her for a while before my eyes widened at her.

"But he was a prat! A major pain in the ass if I do say so myself!" I said as she could only roll her eyes at me.

"Even if he's a prat or the only rattiest person ever, he's considered as one of the royals. Apparently, he's himself that way," Morgana somehow had that detest taste in her voice that had left me confused for a second. I didn't even get to question her when the school bell finally rang cutting my questions in half.

Great, what have I gotten myself into?

"How's school, dear?" my mother asked as I climbed into her car. Closing the door shut; I could only sigh in relief that today; school's over.

"Fine," I said. It was fine, if I deducted the part I made one of the royal prat piss off. Yup, definitely would be better deducting that out of today's daily things that had happened to me. With a nod from my mother; everything went silent as the car started to move away from the school side-lines and away to the main road.

"Found anything interesting yet?" the sudden question had brought me back to my mother's presence as she looked at me through the rear view mirror; eyes glimmering in shine. I knew exactly what she had meant. Ever since I had the chance to switch schools; she had been practically bugging me to enter after school activities. Well, for the first day information, the only thing that I found out about that school was that they had a soccer team called 'Noble Knights'.

"They had a football team," and to my luck it was the try-outs seasons. Her eyes immediately started to glow once again before she grinned at me. I now know exactly where this was going before I gave out a short snort. "No, I know what I said. But no football. Anything but the football. I suck at balls! Likely..." I finally said.

"But Merlin! You have to at least try to enter some kind of outdoor activities! And this football game would be great for you!" she said as she slowly frowned at my straight face. I couldn't really say that my mother didn't have a point but I wasn't really an outdoor person.

"But I like staying indoors, how about a books club instead? I heard they had literature club. I love literature!" I tried to negotiate but I only got an expiated sigh instead.

"Merlin, you promised me that you would try something new this time," she said slowly as she reminded me of the promise I had made. Now, I wish I hadn't. "This is the chance. Come on, Merlin. Try out for the football team. It could also look good on your college application. Not that books club wasn't going to look good; but just think about it. You should be excited, Merlin. Not out of the blue on your first day!"

"But Mum…." I tried to whine but at the end, my mother's logic had won the day. I had never much entered anything at all that had something to do with outdoors. Only indoors such as helpers club or books club. That was my style but then again; one of the terms I had agreed in my scholarship application was that I at least enter one outdoor activity or else I could kiss my scholarship bye-bye. My scholarship couldn't really just hold onto my academics; I had to excel in outdoor activities too and despite the hatred to nature; I guess I could give this a shot. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. With one finally sigh of defeat; I looked at my mother with a nod.

"Yeah. Fine, I'll try out for the football team. Just make sure you regret when I die from skin cancer due to excessive exposure from the sun," I said as she returned me a small smile of satisfaction.

"I'll make sure I'll buy a lot of sunblock," she said as I could only bite my bottom lip from smiling at my mother's joke. I rolled my eyes at her playfully as she chuckled at me. I sighed once again before I returned my attention towards the scenery outside the window.

I was going straight to my death.

* * *

**I guess this is it! I'll see you guys in the next chapter ? ^^ Just drop some reviews along the way! I would love to know how is my first slash fic is like~ :D **


	2. The Try-Outs

**I'm so happy that this story was actually followed by 10 people and faved by 3 people. I know its not so much but hey, I bet it'll increase as time goes on. Anyway, I would like to apologize because I didn't post the second chapter fast enough. That's because I had my end year exam for almost one month and my mom took away my laptop for two months. But now, I'm on three months vacation! Wo-hoo! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review to let me know what you guys think! It means a lot to me! :D **

**(c) Krystal**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**The Try-Outs**

* * *

"You're going to what?" Morgana simply looked at me as if I had just lost my mind. I rolled my eyes at her in an unpleasant fashion which was replied with a grunt from her.

"I have to; I got a scholarship here, Morgana. I need to do what I had agreed on the contract," I simply said as I sighed. She bit her lips for a moment as she stared at me; only silence keeping us apart.

"But you're going to try out the football team," Gwen suddenly said as she looked at both of us with her furrowed brows. I sighed again as I leaned against the tree. It was currently recess time and so, instead of the canteen I had wanted to sit under this bushy tree. I wasn't actually planning on returning to the canteen anytime soon after what I had gotten myself into yesterday. Moreover, the beautiful breeze was just lovely and I loved how it felt on my skin.

"I don't think you should do it, Merlin," Morgana soon agreed with Gwen. I looked at both of them once again with one of my infamous sceptical look. Why were they so against with me trying out for the football team? Did I look that fragile or hopeless to the exact? Maybe I should consider going out more often.

"Why is it so wrong with me trying out for the football team?" I asked finally as I crossed my arms against my chest and sternly looked at both of them. Morgana was the first one to sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fingers. She seemed to be in distress as I continued on insisting that I needed to try-out the football team.

"Merlin, why not you just try-out for the book club? Isn't that what you're good at?" Morgana said.

"Of course I'm good at it but my scholarship specifically stated, 'The student should be involved at least in _one_ outdoor activity to qualify for the scholarship'. And I _agreed_ to it. Which part of that don't you guys understand?" I exclaimed at them. Gwen just looked at me as she smiled to me small meanwhile Morgana decided to go with the frown.

"Then how about the Helper's Club? That's an outdoor activity," Morgana once again showed his disapproval with me entering the football team by suggesting other clubs. With an expiated sigh, I looked at the bushy leaves which were shadowing under me before I looked back at her.

"Morgana, my mum wants me to enter the football team. Why is it so hard for you to agree on that?" I asked her.

"It's not hard for me to agree on it, Merlin. It's just that—" she stopped halfway as she closed her lips tight and looked at me with the most serious look I had ever seen on her. I was confused for a moment when I saw that look. It seemed like Morgana was trying to protect me or something but then again, what does the football has that will harm me? It was just some outdoor activity that involved your whole body.

"It's just that, you have to please the captain of the football team first," Gwen continued what Morgana didn't say. I looked at Gwen with 'my eyebrows furrowed deep before the confusion washed over my face.

"So?" I asked.

"The captain, Merlin—it's Arthur," Morgana said. I looked at her with my eyes definitely filled with more confusion that I ever felt. Alright, it was Arthur, so I'll just please him. I shook my head slowly at both of them as a sign that I don't understand before both of them sighed.

"Merlin, Arthur, he's the one you called a prat yesterday at the canteen," Gwen slowly explained as my mind took in the words slowly. It only took a few seconds before the whole entire scene made sense before me. I quickly snapped my attention towards Morgana who just looked at me back with no emotion tracing on her face. I guess now I knew why she wouldn't let me enter the football team. But then again, I promised my mum I would enter the football team. I couldn't really not try out. I promised my mum!

I took in a huge breath before I sat on the grass properly and looked away from the two girls with my mind clouded. Great, the captain of the football team was actually the prat. How was I going to do this? The try-outs will be held this entire week. And today was the starting of the try-outs. I slowly let my right hand travel through my brown hair and mess it up in frustration. This was just absolutely great.

"But I promised my mum," I slowly said as I felt a pat on my shoulder. I looked at Gwen as she continued on giving me these sympathetic smiles. However, Morgana could only look away from me with small sighs escaping from her lips.

"Negotiate with your mum, then. Just, Merlin. You will not survive in his football team, trust me," Morgana once again had that face whenever she talked about that blonde prat. I didn't know why she did that. It was as if she knew him all her life and she would do anything to not be a part of him. It was weird and as much as I wanted to ask her why she does that, she would likely just deny it anyway. It was just how Morgana was. If she didn't tell you about something then it would likely mean that she wouldn't tell you at all or maybe she would tell you when the time was right.

"Alright. I'll try and talk to my mum again," I finally agreed sensing that it was the best thing to do for now. Maybe I could join other clubs.

* * *

It was English class and once again, I decided not to make myself known for now. I walked into the classroom with my bag slung on my shoulder as I scanned the room for an empty seat. Immediately the whole room stopped talking as I walked inside. It was awkward because I didn't know why they had stopped talking. I looked around the room trying to ignore their quiet stares when my eyes caught onto a particular blonde colored hair. My eyes immediately landed on that person before his face clicked into my mind. He was also looking at me but his blue eyes were already indicating that I was dead. I could only sigh slowly as I looked for an empty seat. It was depressing because at the end, not only didn't I find a seat at the back of the classroom; I found a seat—next to him. I tried re-looking again and to no avail, that empty spot was almost as if reserved just for me. I could sit on the floor but I doubt the teacher would like that anyway.

With my name already on the dead list, I walked slowly to the seat next to that royal pain in the ass. It was definitely awkward as well when every step you took echoes throughout the whole classroom. Without any hesitation, I quickly sat on the chair and placed my book on the desk. The whole classroom then just suddenly decided that they had enough torturing me before quiet whispers soon filled the room and the whole entire awkward scene went back to normal. I could feel stares from beside of me but I had decided to just ignore it.

However, to my depression, the stares from that blonde prince didn't go away. It could get worse but then again, what could get any worse than this? I found out that the football team's captain was this prat and there was no way I was going to try and 'renegotiate' with my mother about this. With a sigh, I slowly turned to my left and confirmed my suspicions that indeed he was staring at me with his evil eyes. Almost as if trying to murder me right then and there. Right now, it doesn't seem like a bad idea at all.

"Can I help you?" I finally asked after a few seconds of silence. A small grunt escaped his lips as he clenched his jaw tight.

"Can I help you, he says. Yes, _Merlin, _you can," he started to speak. I stared at him for a while as my mind took its own sweet time to register the words when I realized that; Number one, he knew my name. Number two; what do I need to 'help' him at anyway? It was just a question hoping he would shut up and turn away for my liking. It was creepy too and awkward as well. Wrong move, I suppose. "I would like you to apologize and stay away from me."

"Apologize?" I asked.

"Yes, idiot. Seems that you didn't know who I am, I'm giving you a chance to apologize," he said as I could only stare at him like he just grew two heads. Apologize? For yesterday? For what I had said to him yesterday? Oh, my life just got better.

"You better do, boy," I quickly snapped my attention at a boy who sat behind him tapped the prat's shoulders and smiled at me. I could only look at him in disbelief. So, even if he did end up becoming the world biggest prat, I still had to apologize? I have to scoop that low because he was—somehow famous for who knows what? Was that any fair for me or to me? Why do I have to all that apologizing? What about him for stealing my apple? This was just mad.

"No," was my simple reply as Arthur (since that was what he was named, right?) looked at me with a look that stating he had not been expecting that at all from me. Now that was a surprise. He hadn't? Well, he should. He wouldn't get an apology from me at any time soon.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I said, no. Arthur—"

"Oh, so you do know me. Then I suggest you better apologize before I make your life a living hell," he had the nerve to actually cut me off as I stared at him not amused. His voice was tight and they were dripping off venom as his eyes narrowed into mine. To be honest, he couldn't make my life into hell even if he wanted to. My life was already hell.

"Arthur, I won't apologize for what you did to me. That's the end of it," I ignored his little pretty comment just now before I turned away from him and looked at my books. I was annoyed from that little speech of his. His breath were somehow coming out in short and heavy and I guess I knew that because our table were weirdly so close. Huh. But then again, my mind did clicked on the word 'hell' because my hell and his hell could've meant two different things. Before anything else could happen, the teacher _finally_ walked into the classroom. And for the first time in my life, I was happy to see the teacher.

"Just watch your back," he suddenly whispered under his breath but loud enough for me to hear it. Unofficially, I knew it right there and then. I was dead. If God was watching this, I bet he was laughing at me right now; or helping me to overcome my fears, but who knows? I was going to meet him soon anyway, so I'll just ask him then.

* * *

Closing the door to my gym locker room after I changed into my gym clothes, I turned around to leave only to come face to face with a guy, tall as me with brown hair and hazel eyes looking at me and standing a bit too close. At first I could only look at him but when I realized how close he was, I decided that it was time to move.

"Uhm…" I could only come out with that genius answer and unfortunately, that wasn't the secret password for me to get the escape pass.

"You should've just apologized," he suddenly said as he took a step back from me. I looked at him again this time with a bit more anger in my eyes. Why does everyone keep on saying that? Who was this Arthur anyway? Why was everyone so scared of him?

"Look, if you're here to just advice about why I should just apologize to that prat, it would be best if you could just get lost," I sighed slowly as I walked past him and head towards the room door.

"I'm not trying to annoy you," he said slowly as he caught up to me and walked beside of me. I opened the door of the changing room and walked out, slowly trying to remember where in my life had I gone wrong until to the extend I was involved in this madness. "It's just that this is the first time anyone did that to him."

"Well, if it would make you all feel any better, I'm actually already living in hell," I simply stated as I continued on walking, even faster if I do say so myself.

"Look, Merlin—"

"And how in the world did everyone know my name anyway?" I abruptly stopped walking making the boy to stop walking almost immediately. I looked at him with my eyes narrowed, the confusion slowly building up in me. It was creeping me out as well, I was pretty sure no one else knew my name yesterday.

"That's beside the point," he said.

"Well, it is! It's weird to know that everyone knows your name," I replied almost freaked out by this whole thing. A small sigh somehow escaped the boy's lips. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a familiar voice called him out.

"Lancelot! What are you doing talking to him? Arthur wants you at the gym!" I saw the look on 'Lancelot's' face as he sighed slowly and looked at me. Without any warning, he turned his back towards me and ran after his friend. I looked at the boy who just called out Lancelot and realized that it was the same one at the class a few periods ago. Of course, maybe that was why they knew my name. Maybe they searched my name at the office after that little scene yesterday. They were all in the same group after all.

Without hesitation, I finally walked slowly back to the gym where I would somehow be tortured my life out of these games the evil teachers invent for gym class. Walking down the hall, my mind kept one drawing back to that blonde haired boy. I didn't know who he was and certainly everyone else did. Morgana also did say that he was somehow closely related to the royals but I just never heard of him. Was I supposed to know him? I couldn't help it as my whole entire mind was just stating that maybe I did pissed off someone I shouldn't.

I finally stopped walking when I reached to the doors of the gym hall. Just on the other side of these doors, my death would be awaiting me. With a huge breath, I finally opened the doors and walked inside. My eyes immediately scanned the gym hall. To my utter surprise, the whole entire gym hall was so huge! I didn't know where the school got this much of money but so far, I think this school looked like a palace instead of an educational building. Even if some of the architecture plans were a bit (to my taste) poor. I walked to the middle of the gym hall as I looked around at every corner. There were benches ready if there was a basketball game. I also heard there was a large filed for the football team and a large court for tennis, badminton and volleyball games. Oh god, officially, I knew it. I didn't fit in here.

As I was admiring the whole entire gym, a sudden contact of a hard round object hit the back of my neck, forcing me to fall flat on my face on the gym floor. A fit of laughter filled the room as I groaned a bit in pain. Great, just fantastic. I slowly sat on the gym floor as I let my right hand to see if my face was permanently damaged. I checked my nose first and then my cheeks and my forehead. I was soon satisfied that nothing was hurt or broken before I slowly stood up, letting the gravity to balance my body. I slowly turned around as I spotted the group which had just—_kicked_ a football at me and who wouldn't it be besides Arthur and his evil minions.

I decided that it would be the best to just ignore them. I didn't want any trouble; not anymore. As I was about to walk away, another ball was kicked and this time, it had hit my chest. Once again, I fell—this time, on my bum. I was in pain now, on my face and my back. I guess maybe all these years of not playing any outdoor activities were just starting to get to me. I slowly got up once again as I rubbed my back before I looked at them and shot glares. This was utter ridiculous! I was not some kind of play thing for them to just kick those rubber balls at me!

"Oh, hello, Merlin," the blonde Satan spoke as his blue eyes gleamed with evilness. "Loving the attention, I suppose."

That was when I snapped.

"Don't make me hurt you, you royal pain in the ass!" I suddenly yelled at him before everyone at the gym went silent. Arthur sealed his lips tight and that was also when I realized I had actually said the words out loud. They were supposed to be said in my head but I guess the pain was making me hard to think. Still, I should've known better than to let my anger take control. Have I not learned my lesson yet after what happened yesterday and today? Why was I repeating the same mistakes? Only God knows why. Because, I certainly don't.

"You? Hurt me? Merlin, do snap out of your dreams," Arthur slowly grabbed the ball he was playing with his feet just a few minutes ago before slowly walking towards me. "I can easily push you over and you will topple down." His voice dripped on that menacing scare and his tone was harsh.

It only took a few mere seconds before he managed to stand tall and proud in front of me. The ball was firmly held on his right hand before he smiled at me crookedly. It wasn't a friendly smile, instead, it was one of those smiles indicating that I was about to die. I gulped slowly as I took a step back from his menacing place. I just realized as well that he was taller than me and muscular than me. What power did I have to actually hurt him?

I didn't know what happened next, but all I remember was me on the ground once again on my back, with the ball dribbling off from my chest. The only conclusion that I could make was that he had pushed the ball hard on my chest and I fell onto the ground. Anger and humiliation boiled into me again when I heard some snickers and laughter echoing throughout the gym. This wasn't so funny if it was you in it.

"Know your place, Merlin and watch your tongue," Arthur said heatedly before he walked away from the scene. I was embarrassed since I couldn't stand up to him but then again, another part of me wanted to get revenge. I slowly stood up from the ground with all the pain around my body before I reached for the closest thing that I could find the football. Who in the world does he think he was anyway?

I didn't know what I was going to do with that ball, but at that time, I wasn't thinking rationally. I placed the ball between my feet and took a step back. As the walking figure was in front of me, I didn't even hesitate as I kicked the ball. At first I thought that the ball would only fly a few inches from where I kicked but to my surprise, the ball actually flew! It flew and with a huge thud, the ball hit the back of Arthur's head and he fell flat on his face on the floor.

It was astonishing and at the same time, I felt the anger evaporate to be only replaced by anxiety. Everyone stopped laughing, even Arthur's minions and they all rushed towards Arthur, making sure he was alright. Immediately I felt bad for him. And also surprised at myself. I was so dazed, that I didn't even realize that Arthur was on his feet again and marching towards me.

"You actually had the nerve to kick me—"

"Enough!" everyone even including Arthur turned around to meet with our gym teacher who was looking at all of us in such displease. I gulped slowly as I took a step back and stared at the teacher who looked so intimidating. Immediately, I felt like the bad guy. How life could be so cruel...Why didn't the teacher walked in when _I_ was getting bullied? Very wrong timing.

"Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon, I expect more from you two. Especially you, Arthur," the teacher scolded as he looked at both of us. I felt my cheeks rose a bit from the embarrassment. I slowly looked at Arthur whose jaws were clenched tightly. I guess it was scary to see Arthur in that manner. His face all dyed red from the anger and since I was only a few inches away from him (I admit, I was scared of him); I might end up his punching bag.

"But—Merlin," the teacher suddenly boomed as I quickly snapped my attention at the gym teacher who was suddenly walking towards me. I was scared for once because I didn't guess that the gym teacher would actually try and kill me because I had hit Arthur Pendragon or whatever his name was with a ball! I closed my eyes in terror as I let the world to do what it wants on me. "I have never seen anyone besides Arthur kicking that ball with that much power before."

"What?" Arthur immediately exclaimed as he looked at both of us meanwhile I snapped my eyes wide open in shock. I was in the same situation as Arthur was in. In shock. That was the most ridiculous thing I had ever heard! Me, kicking that ball with so much power? I was now pretty sure that this teacher must be just blind. It was just luck that I had that ball up on his head.

"Merlin, I believe you have some hidden talent," the teacher continued on as I stood there looking at him shocked. "And we could use your talent in the football team."

"This must be a joke!" Arthur said.

"Arthur, as the captain of the football team, I expect you to actually sense a person with talent. And Merlin has it," the teacher suddenly warned Arthur making Arthur to look at the teacher like he was crazy. He furrowed his eyebrows before he snapped his attention towards me. However, he didn't dare to talk back at that moment. Mainly because now, his position was in threat.

"But sir—"

"And therefore, I would like you, Merlin to join the football team," the teacher finally said successfully cutting me off as he placed his right hand on my shoulder and patted it. "What do you say?"

I was speechless. Period. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish out of water and yet no words formed. I knew that I needed to deny and get myself out of this mess but the words wouldn't form. Instead, I ended up in silence. However, the silence I was giving was somehow taken as a positive note by the teacher.

"Welcome to the team, Merlin. Arthur, I expect you to take in consideration of your team members including Merlin, do you understand me?" the teacher spoke as his eyes landed on the furious blonde. Arthur didn't say anything instead he walked near me. He placed his left hand on my shoulder and gripped on it somehow way too tight before he smiled at me. This time, his smile was tight and it was—scary and unpleasant to watch.

"Welcome to the team, Merlin," he said with a weird tone.

"That's more like it! Now, all of you run ten laps around this gym now!" the teacher finally decided that Arthur's evil exterior was showing some kindness before all of us did what the teacher told. My heart was somehow dying at every minute. I was in the football team just because I hit Arthur at the back of his neck with a football? The worst part was that I was going to be in the death territory every single minute of my life.

* * *

"Oh god, no," Morgana exclaimed as I told her what had happened at gym class. We were now both walking out of school after the final bell rang for today. Her eyebrows furrowed deep and her face was plastered with worry as she looked at me. Like what I hadn't been through was enough, I had to go through this!

"I know, Morgana. But I swear, I thought the ball would only fly a few inches from me," I said. "I didn't know it would fly off that far!"

"I'm never going to hear the end of it," she slowly mumbled under her breath as I looked at her in confusion. Hear what from whom? This was almost as if the fifth time I heard her talk to herself today. Something smelt fishy but I just don't know what. And with how Morgana was acting, I could only be even more curious about it.

"Huh?"

"What?" she asked as I looked at her.

"What do you mean 'I'm never going to hear the end of it'?" I asked as we slowed down our walk. Silence filled the air for a moment before she sighed out loud.

"No one. Anyway, Merlin, can't you just talk to the coach and get out of it?" she quickly switched the topic and for a moment, it was too quick that my mind couldn't connect to what she was trying to say. My mind took at least two minutes before the whole entire sentence clicked into my head. That was weird. Morgana actually changed the subject. She had been acting weird since yesterday but no matter what, she wouldn't tell. And like I had said, it would be useless anyway. If she wasn't ready, she wouldn't tell.

"I tried. But he wouldn't let me finish. Easy said, I'm stuck," I replied playing along as she seemed troubled with that answer. I guess I was troubled as well. But I bet I know who would be happy about it. My mum. She would be so excited she would throw a huge party just for that. I guess that wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't heading towards my death.

I didn't know how my life turned up to be this messed up. I was hoping for a fresh new start.

Well, what a start this turned out to be.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys like this chapter! :D Till' we meet again! :D**


	3. Secrets, Secrets

**Well, here it is, Chapter 3! Well, you see. I was bored and I decided to just write! ^^ I hope you guys actually like this~ **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Merlin belongs to BBC Entertainment. **

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS A SLASH. SO-IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ANY FLAMES WOULD BE USED TO BURN RESPECTIVE'S FACES. THANK YOU~ :3**

**^really means it.**

**-k.m**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Secrets, Secrets.**

* * *

I sighed as I opened the door to my house after I came back from school. Morgana was so stressed out about it that she had literally wanted to come to the practise starting from next week. Of course; I was in shock because I didn't know why she had wanted to come. As far as I knew; she never had any interest in sports especially—football. If one day she did, that was the day the world will end. Period.

"I'm home. Mum?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen. I had to catch a bus today since my mum said she was going to be late. However, I still decided to call out for her just in case she came home already. I saw no trace of her in the kitchen as I sighed and walked to the living room. Still no sight of her. I slowly nodded to myself before I walked to the stairs.

With each step I took, my mind was becoming more depressed than ever. Why couldn't I just control my anger especially since this was actually a brand new start for me? If I messed this up now; I could just kiss my new life goodbye. Especially now that I was somehow trapped with Arthur as my football captain. I opened the door to my room as I walked to my bed. I tossed my bag on the bed before I laid on it with a sigh. My life was certainly heading towards destruction. I would be surprised if I still lived by then.

* * *

"So, Merlin, did you try out for the football team?" my mum had to ask as we sat on the chairs in the dining hall for dinner. I wasn't actually in any mood to eat anything as so; I played with the peas on my plate with the fork. I looked at my mum who looked so elegant as she used both knife and fork to cut the chicken. We were having chicken chop.

"Yes," I replied casually as I looked at my plate resuming playing with the peas. Her eyes snapped towards me as a small smile crept on her face.

"And~?"

"I got in," I replied almost immediately. Of course, my mother was happy. She immediately got up from her seat and walked towards me before suffocating me in her hug. However, a small smile still managed to escape to my lips as I saw how happy my mother was. There was no way I could back out of it now. Ever since dad has left; mum would only look so down and flustered. It took her years before she could finally be her old self again; and even then she wasn't fully herself. I couldn't risk seeing that same disappointment washing over her face again.

_I was screwed._

* * *

School once again rolled on its way. I walked through the school hall as students buzzed up. I sensed the awkwardness as I saw each and every one of them had their own style. I walked up the stairs to my locker as I scanned the hall. I could see some where talking; some were in their own groups chattering on about something meanwhile there were also some couples making out at the hallway. Of course; it was quite awkward when that couple actually chose my locker space to be their personal 'chewing-off-each-other's-faces' place. I turned red as I tried to catch their attention. However, it was futile. I desperately needed to get my books for my first class and they were having their personal time. Couldn't my day get any worse? It could…it could…

"Merlin?" I turned around to meet with the same guy as yesterday. What was his name again? Lance—Lancelot! Oh great, one of Arthur's minions. I sighed slowly to myself as I turned around to see that the couple; they were gone. At least that was over with. I quickly screwed open my locker. I searched through my locker until I found the books that I needed for the first class—Biology.

"Merlin, can't we talk?" he asked. I slammed closed the locker door before I looked at him with my most annoyed face that I could muster up. What does one of Arthur's minions wanted with me anyway? Oh, maybe they wanted to get my deepest darkest secrets to share to the world! How exciting. News flash—not going to happen. Ever.

"What do you want?" I asked as my voice rung out in annoyance.

"Look, about Arthur—"

"I don't need to know anything about that prat," I said as I turned my back to him and started to walk away. A sigh escaped his lips as he jogged up towards me. He started to walk beside me as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Merlin, what I want to say is—Arthur's not really that bad," he said. I stopped walking almost immediately as I turned to my left and looked at him in shock. Not that bad? Of course he wasn't that horrendous; not when you were his friend. I was declared as his enemy (literally). It was almost likely he would _not_ act nice to me at all.

"Look, I have class to go to, so yeah," I quickly began to walk away from him. He was just creepy. Why does he try hard to change my mind about him anyway?

"Just give him a chance!" Lancelot yelled one last time before I sighed and prayed to God that this was the last embarrassing thing that will happen to me for today. At least; for today.

I walked down the hall until the Biology lab came familiar to me. I saw a lot of students entering the class when my eyes caught onto him—again. Oh my god, can't anything else happen worse than this? Arthur had to be in the same class as me? Why was he in every class I was in? Maybe except Math. I sighed to myself desperately before I walked into the lab. This time; nobody stopped talking which I highly appreciated and decided that I wasn't interesting anymore. Good. At least that was good. I walked to the only empty table in the lab before I took my seat. On my table, there was only me; so I was quite happy with that arrangement. It only took two minutes after the bell rung when the teacher walked into the lab. Her small smile and perfect figure was stunning to see. Well, not that I was staring. She seemed to be young as she placed her books on her desk and straightened her lab coat which she wore it on top of her knee length body fitted dress. Hm, even the teachers here looked rich.

Everyone suddenly quieted down and they all gave her their best attention which was weird to me. She smiled at the class before she nodded and took one of her books on the desk and started to flip the pages open. I looked at her for a while before she started to teach.

"Now class, as you all have heard, assignments are very important. Since this is the second year of your high school, assignments are basically a bit more important," she said. "Therefore, I have set some pairs up to start on the first assignment."

I could only nod as I sighed and opened my textbook.

"Now, the first pair would be Chloe and James," the teacher announced. Oh great, she was actually stating the names now? I sighed as I listened closely to the name list.

"Merlin and Arthur," and my whole world crashed down. Oh great. I slammed my head onto the lab desk as I heaved out a sigh. This was so not happening; not today; not right now. It took quite a while before she finally finished with the names.

"Please get paired up. This is how you will sit every time Biology period comes, okay?" it was almost so sickening with the way she smiled. I heard some shuffling as I let my head to just rest on the desk. A shuffling noise could be heard as someone sat next to me. I slowly lifted my head and looked at my new found partner—Arthur who was only glaring at me back.

"What?" I asked annoyed as he snapped his head and looked at the whiteboard.

"Out of all people," he muttered under his breath but it was clear enough for me to hear it. Great, it wasn't as if I bribed the teacher to put me with him. I was in the same boat as he was. So, he had no right to get angry over this. But I didn't say anything else. I didn't want to get sent to detention just because I angered Mr Pendragon here. Class just practically zoomed past by normally; except with some occasional glares from Arthur. Finally, the bell rang indicating it was the end of Biology class. I didn't hesitate as I quickly packed my things (well, practically shoved everything into my bag) and tried to be the first one out of the class. I didn't even wait up for Arthur to leave first. I was about to rush out of the class when I bumped into someone. With a small grunt, my bump was once again on the floor. I looked at the person who bumped me when I saw a girl. She had beautiful auburn like hair. I was stunned for a moment. She seemed to be distress as she picked up all her books.

"You couldn't even watch where you're going?" she said angrily as I decided to snap out of my daydream and help her out. I quickly picked the remaining books with her before we both stood up. I looked at her in the eyes as I handed over the book; wearing my best apology.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," I explained. "I'm really sorry."

She looked at me in the eyes deeply as she retrieved the books. Her hands somehow accidentally brushed against mine along the process. At that moment, my heart skipped a beat. I could feel a blush creeping to my cheeks as I quickly took a step back. Her angered facial features suddenly softened up making my face turn even redder.

"No, it's okay," she suddenly said as she looked away from my eyes. "I should've seen you coming."

"No, it was my fault," I denied. "I should be the one feeling bad."

She giggled a bit as I frazzled up for words. She looked cute as I couldn't help but to smile at her. She suddenly extended her right hand and smiled at me. I stared at her hand before I shook her hand as well.

"I'm Freya," she said.

"I'm Merlin," I immediately replied as she nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Merlin," she giggled. "Even though, this is not how I want to keep meeting new people."

"I agree with you in that," I agreed as I chuckled a bit as well. We both stared at each other for a while before she snapped away from me and started to blush. I couldn't help but to notice how cute she seemed all of a sudden. My heart somehow started to accelerate and I was suddenly sweating. It was unexplainable this feeling but I was sure it was something sweet.

"I should go," she suddenly said as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear. I nodded as I started to fake a cough. "S—See you soon." And she excused herself and started to walk away. I couldn't help it but the smile on my face just became broader. Maybe this day could get a bit better. I sighed slowly when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Morgana walking towards me.

"Hey," I said as she smiled small.

"How's class?" she asked. I could only sigh once again when his face finally entered my mind. Great, just when I thought I had forgotten all about him. I just shrugged half tired and half annoyed. I didn't even want to think about this whole year especially getting stuck with Barbie's boyfriend. I just hope Barbie would transfer schools and get a hold of her boyfriend and make sure he leaves me alone. But I know, that would likely not happen.

"Normal," I said.

"Well, I heard Arthur's in your class," she said bringing his name as the topic once again. I groaned a bit.

"Yeah, and guess who had to pair up with him for the whole year," I mocked.

"No—do not tell me," her eyes immediately widened as she stared into my face. My face showed some annoyance as I nodded at her suspicions. She immediately sighed in distress as she could only furrow her eyebrows. "Merlin, couldn't you just stay away from him?"

"I was not the one who wanted to bump into him every single minute of my day, Morgana!" I exclaimed as I stared at her in disbelief. Was she seriously trying to blame this on me? I would gladly be happy to not bump into him anymore but it seemed like fate had other plans. Now that just sounded weird. I almost shuddered at that thought as I looked at Morgana who just had thinned lips. Her eyes searched my eyes but I knew better that she was actually thinking about something.

"Sorry," she finally said after a few minutes before she looked away from me. "I—I'm just so worried for you, Merlin. It's Arthur, he could have an ego as big as Mount. Everest."

I felt weird for a moment. It wasn't a weird thing that Morgana was worried but it seemed like she was worried something would happen if I hung around Arthur. It was as if Morgana knew Arthur more than I thought. Maybe they had a history together? Maybe but imagine Arthur being together with Morgana, oh that would be hilarious. They both seemed to have the same amount of ego and stubbornness (not that I hate Morgana, it was just…); it seemed likely like they were siblings. But that would be ridiculous; right? Now, it was bothering me. Should I dare to ask? I was about to open my mouth to do so when the school bell rung once again. It was the next period. A small expiated sigh escaped from her red lips before she looked at me.

"I'll see you during recess then, Merlin," she said before I nodded. And then, we were both on our ways to our next class. But as I made my way towards to class, the question was beginning to bug me even more than before. Maybe I was just imagining it.

* * *

Recess rolled in just like that, without even realising it actually as I walked to the canteen. It seemed like Morgana had wanted to actually _eat_ something and therefore; who was I to stop her? Basically; if I did stop her, I would have ended up dead right about now. She was _that_ intimidating. But I guess that was one of the reasons I liked her as my best friend. I pushed open the doors to the canteen as I scanned the hall before my eyes landed on a table. I immediately smiled when I saw Morgana and Gwen were sitting at one of the canteen tables at the far corner of the canteen. I quickly sped my pace and walked towards them before I sat opposite of both of them. Morgana was the first one to notice me before she snapped her gaze from Gwen and greeted me with a smile.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed happily as I smiled back.

"Hi Morgana, Gwen," I replied as Gwen just smiled in response. Morgana then stood up from her chair and looked at me.

"I want to go and get something to eat," she said. I nodded at her before she walked away to the cafeteria. I looked at her walk away as I slowly looked back at Gwen; who was staring at me. I couldn't help it as I felt insecure.

"What?" I asked but she could only shook her head.

"Nothing," she said. I decided to brush that off before I nodded and looked around the canteen. My eyes were just scanning the place when the doors of the canteen once again opened; and this time, Arthur and his evil minions walked in. I sighed almost too annoyed to even notice that. However, something intrigued me to watch what was happening. Arthur who was walking with his clique suddenly spotted Morgana looking at the food behind the glass window of the cafeteria. He walked towards her—well almost jogged to her before he grabbed her right arm and turned her around to meet him. I stared at what happened as she tugged her arm free from his grasp and looked at him annoyed. She was saying something when suddenly she looked towards my way. I immediately snapped my gaze away and towards somewhere else. It was awkward. What was Arthur doing with Morgana anyway? I sighed slowly as I ran my fingers through my hair. Short while after, Morgana came back with a smile on her face and sat next to Gwen before she started to chew on the apple she hand bought. I could only stare at her for a while before I decided; that maybe it was time I knew something.

"Morgana," I said as she stopped chewing on her apple and looked at me. "Don't take this the wrong way—but; are you and Arthur dating?"

She immediately choked on whatever she was having in her mouth as she began to cough harshly. Gwen started to panic when she suddenly searched for water. It was a whole chaos when she coughed even more loudly when suddenly someone came to her side and handed her water.

"Seriously, Morgana," a slick voice spoke. "Do I have to take care of you here as well?"

I slowly lifted my gaze from the coughing Morgana to the blonde prat who was standing and looking at Morgana with his eyebrows creased. I couldn't believe it! It was true? Morgana just drank the water before she quickly looked at me and glared. Now, what did I do? I stared at her as confusion filled my eyes before Gwen sighed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Merlin," I snapped my attention at the blonde haired doll as he glared at me. "You couldn't even leave Morgana out of your nonsense?"

"What—"

"And I thought you were bad luck then," he mumbled on with sarcasm as I immediately narrowed my eyes at him.

"Enough," Morgana suddenly interfered as I was about to retort that snarky comment. I looked at Morgana with wide eyes before she sighed.

"Look, Merlin," she suddenly said. "I—and Arthur; we have no ties in that sort of—manner at all. In fact…" she looked at me in the eyes before she took in a huge breath.

"Arthur's my brother."

Oh dear Lord, if you were really up there, please, just don't make my life any harder. I immediately got up from the chair and stared at her in disbelief. Were my ears deceiving me? I opened and closed my mouth as I searched for something to say.

"Step-brother, actually," Arthur corrected her as he looked at me with one of his eyebrows rose. "And stop looking at my sister like that, idiot."

"H—how could that be possible?" I finally found some energy to ask as I ignored him. Morgana could only look away from my eyes before she slowly stood up as well.

"Well, long story short," she suddenly said. "I was adopted."

My mouth hung wide open as I tried to process this. Great, just great; my life was already messed up already in the weirdest manner.

"Please forgive me, Merlin for not telling you any sooner," she apologized.

"She has meant to protect you," Gwen suddenly said. "It wasn't her intention to lie to you."

"I'm sorry, am I the only one missing something here?" Arthur quickly interjected as he looked at all of us funny. I could only sigh and groan at the same time before I looked at Morgana and then back at Arthur—who turned out to be her brother.

"Do shut up, Arthur," Morgana suddenly said annoyed. "I have to talk to Merlin—_alone_."

"With this idiot?" Arthur looked at Morgana in disbelief. "I think he would cause you harm since he couldn't even take care of himself without falling flat on his bump every so often."

"I'm just going to go," I finally said as I started to walk out of there.

"Merlin!" Morgana yelled but I was too busy trying to process this new found information. I quickly walked out of the canteen and started to head to wherever I was going. In the end, I ended up at the library. I decided to skip the rest of the day in here. It seemed like no one would come here. I needed time to think anyway. I went into the library and scrolled my way into the very last aisle where no one could see me. I sat there as I heaved in some air. I didn't know. I guess I should have been a bit more alert. I closed my eyes as I just tried to think.

* * *

School has ended as I just sat there in the library. I was right; no one came into the aisle. Who would anyway? I was in aisle 'X-Z'. What type of books would they possibly want from this aisle? I was about to get up and stretch when a familiar figure walked into the aisle. Her face which was pale and beautiful once before was showing off some concern and regrets.

"There you are," Morgana said as she slowly sat next to me with her eyes searching into mine. I didn't know why, but I wasn't angry that she was that prat's sister. How could I be anyway? It wasn't as if she had wanted to become his sister. She just was. So, I couldn't really blame her. I smiled at her before her eyes widened in concern. And I guess I know that I was doing the right thing after I took the rest of the day to think.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"But you ran away," she tried to make sure I wasn't lying. I could only chuckle as I nodded.

"Yeah, but that was because I needed to register the newly found information," I said.

Silence brewed once again in this quiet library as we both stared at each other and smiled. All the concern and regrets vanished from her face. I was happy to at least know that my best friend had finally told me the truth.

"So, you're one of the royals, huh?" I asked but I was rewarded with a painful yet playful smack on my right arm. I immediately held onto my right arm as the pain jolted into my nerves system making me to announce a small 'ouch'. A playful smirk formed on her pink lips as she stared at me.

"Well, I wouldn't consider myself as one," she said. "I'm not like my brother."

"I see," I replied as I rolled my eyes at her before she laughed a bit.

"But that doesn't mean I won't be coming to the football practices," she said as her face immediately dyed in seriousness. I looked at her as I gulped. I could only nod at her before she sighed.

"Anyway, Gwen and I are going to watch a movie," she said smoothly changing the subject. "Mind following us?"

"I don't mind." I agreed. It wasn't as if I had anything to do anyways. I also need to apologize to Gwen for running out back there earlier. Today had some interesting turn of events. Indeed.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys liked it~ I'm planning to take this story nice and slow so you all could feel what it must be like to be in Merlin's shoes, okay? :3 Anyway, just drop some reviews along the way for me so I can know if you guys liked it! :D Till' we meet again! **


End file.
